Gods Among Men
by Ronald Orion Riddle
Summary: Something happens in Wave that causes Naruto and Sasuke to awaken powers the world hasn't in eons, these two will try to keep their village safe from powers beyond the Mortal Realm, NO YAOI!
1. The Change

**Hello everyone, here with a story I got from my good friend Goodfella96, check out his story called Naruto of the Jinton**

**All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke watched as the Senbon were headed to Naruto, with his new Sharingan he could see it clearly but he knew Naruto couln't, he couln't let Naruto die, it was just wrong, he couln't explain it but he just couln't let Naruto die, but a voice inside his told him Naruto was his brother, which Sasuke for once decided to listen to, he felt a strange influence take him over, one that he had never felt before.

''Naruto no!, you will live _**Shinra Tensei!''**_' Sasuke cried and a force of gravity made the Senbons crash uselessly against the Ice Mirror, he saw Naruto clutch his head and when he looked up he had slitted red-eyes, Naruto growled and clapped his hands together.

_**''Mokuton:Jukei Kotan'' **_Several trees started growing from the ground which quickly shot out and grabbed the fake Hunter-Nin, Naruto walked toward the Hunter-Nin and ripped the mask of his face, the cold look and red eyes immediatly disappearing and his face being filled with shock.

''Haku?, what the hell?, you are the Hunter-Nin, explain now!'' Naruto demanded and the pretty girl blushed at his commanding tone, which Sasuke rolled his eyes at.

''Naruto-kun, I was the Hunter-Nin, because Zabuza was my reason to live, now that I have been beaten by you two I am completly useless to him, please let me go so I can serve him one last time'' Haku pleaded and they saw why.

Kakashi had summoned a few dogs which were holding Zabuza in place as Kakahi went through a few handseals, and a ball of electricity appeared in his hand and Naruto and Sasuke knew their Sensei was going in for the kill.

''Tell you what Haku, if we save Zabuza, will you two stop working for Gato?'' Sasuke asked and the girl nodded her head with conviction, and Sasuke nodded.

''Well then I guess it's time to test my powers,_** Bansho Tennin**_'' Sasuke muttered with a outstreched palm and his now rippled eyes glowed for a second and Zabuza was pulled toward them Kakashi who had been rushing at Zabuza only stabbing him slightly in his side but missing anything vital.

''What the hell!, I could have sworn I was going to kill him, how did he dodge that'' Kakashi muttered to himself after he let the Raikiri vanish, the reason became clear soon however, his student was using a strange justu to pull Zabuza toward him, Kakashi couln't believe his foolishness.

''What the fuck Sasuke?, how can you save someone like Zabuza!, have you forgotten this is a misson!, as your Sensei I demand a explanation!'' Kakashi roared and Sasuke gulped slightly, this was the first time he had seen his Sensei this angry and it was kinda scary.

As Sasuke was about the explain, they heard a slow clapping, in the distance was a short fat man, and a army of Bandits behind him, Kakashi growled, this was quickly turning out to be the fifth worst day in his life!.

''Gato!, what are you doing here, came to give Zabuza and his helper a little support or something?'' Kakashi yelled and the short fat man laughed loudly along with the ug Army behind him.

''Hatake Kakashi, you are a great Shinobi but you are going to die today along with that idiot Zabuza and that Slut Haku!'' Gato yelled and the thugs laughed again but Zabuza wasn't laughing at all.

''What the fuck Gato!, I thought we had a deal, than you're going to go and double cross us?, you'll pay!, Kakashi I won't attack you or your team just please help me take out that sorry excuse for a man, hell I wil even tell Konoha everything I know about Kiri, just help me please?'' Zabuza pleaded and Kakashi did a handsign toward Naruto and Sasuke telling them they should come here both boys ran toward Kakashi and Zabuza and stood behind them.

''Naruto, Sasuke you both seem much stronger, but I trust you will explain after the mission, I need you two to help us take out these men, don't leave anyone but Gato alive, we need to know where he hides his money, I know this will be your first time killing someone, but please don't hesitate, hesitation could cost you your life'' The Copy Cat Ninja told the boy's who nodded and took their stances.

''Alright attack!'' Kakashi yelled and the four Shinobi vanished, Kakashi appeared first with his Raikiri going through all bandits and leaving their corpse with a fist shaped hole, his enemies now knew why they called him Cold Blooded Kakashi in the 3rd Great Shinobi War, next appeared Zabuza, the Missing-Nin was violently cutting his enemies in half, all the while laughing like a maniac, Naruto and Sasuke appeared at the same time Naruto merely clapping his hands together once and letting a few branches appear that killed the bandits, Sasuke was killing people with a kunai with a cold look on his face.

In a matter of seconds, everyone at the Bridge was dead, except Gato, the four Shinobi calmly walked toward him and the fat man started panicking.

''Please don't hurt me!, all my money and all my treasure is deep within my ship, the door opens when my hand is put agaisnt the seal!, please let me go!, I will never ever hurt somebody in my life!'' Gato cried and Zabuza held out a hand to help the business-man stand up, the man cried in gratefullness and grasped Zabuza's hand with his own, his look of happiness vanished to be replaced by one of pain he yelled loudly and started rolling around on the ground, Zabuza had ripped his right arm off.

''YOU LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU FUCK WITH ME!, BUT I'M FEELING MERCIFUL TODAY, SO I'LL PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY, DIE!'' And with those words Zabuza cut Gato's head off with Kubikiribocho.

''Well that's it with him now let's go and get some money!'' Kakashi yelled and the other yelled as well and quickly ran of to Gato's Ship, leaving Sakura, Haku and Tazuna.

Sakura couln't believe she had been ditched!, and her replacement was a Rogue Ninja!.

''Uhh! Sakura was it?, can you please get me out of this'' Haku yelled loudly, and Sakura turned and saw a beautiful girl wrapped in tree branches, Sakura quickly toward the girl and broke the girl free after cutting the branches with a Kunai.

_Gato Ship._

The two Jounin and Genin were having the time of their lives, they were robbing Gato's Ship of his Billions of Ryo sealing them inside Scrolls, the man also had a lot of treasure including a a blood red Tachi with a swirl on it, the same as in Naruto's Jumpsuit.

''Hey kid, do you have any relation the the Uzumaki Clan!, because if that Crest on that eyesore indicates anything this sword belongs to you!'' Zabuza yelled, Naruto quickly took the sword of him, he hadn't known there was a Uzumaki Clan, maybe it had something to do with his new-found power.

After the group was done with the pillage, they calmly walked out of the Ship, the Ship exploding behind them as they had place numerous Explosive Tags on the ship.

''So Zabuza what are you going to do now, you can wherever you wan-''

''Hey Zabuza!, how about you come to Konoha?, that would be so sweet!'' Naruto yelled loudly and Kakashi gave the boy a glare that he would invite someone to live in their village like he was the Hokage already.

''Eh sure why not kid, it's not like I have anythings better to do, let's get Haku, and get out of this hell hole'' Zabuza told Naruto, and Kakashi calmly told the Ex-Mist Shinobi that they had to finish the bridge, and Zabuza said he would help.

They found Haku and Sakura talking to eachother, amking them sweatdrop that their old enemy had been accepted so easily, not realising that they had done the same thing.

_One Week Later_

The Bridge that gave Wave Hope was now standing proudly, a bridge that had been built with the help of Shinobi, but the mastermind had been a civilian named Tazuna.

''So what should we call it?'' Sasuke asked, he had talked alot more since the battle.

''How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge''' Tazuna suggested and there was a roar of approval, but one person was decidedly unhappy.

''Why does the Dobe get a bridge named after him, I thought this had been a team-effort'' Sasuke grumbled and Tsunami and Tazuna blushed that they had forgotten the other Shinobi, but Kakahi gave Sasuke a slap on his head and told them he was joking.

And so the Shinobi left Wave, to go back to Konoha, on the way back Kakashi took Naruto and Sasuke aside and asked them where they gained this power, Sasuke's eyes were now purple with ripples inside them, and 9 tomoe in the eyes. And Naruto had shown he could use The Mokuton, something Kakashi was sure only one person in Konoha could.

Naruto was the first to talk.''Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke and I have beings sealed inside us, beings from the future, mine is a ancient creature as old as the world itself, it's usual form is giant tree but it has taken the form of a giant dragon with 10 tails in me, the being is called Shinju, all chakra in the world stems from him'' Naruto told Kakashi who had his eyes almost coming from their sockets.

''And mine is a woman named Ootsutsuki Kaguya, a woman who lived thousands of years before the founding of the Hidden Vilages, she saw the endless war and wanted to stop it so she consumed the fruit of the Shinju in order the gain god-like powers that surpassed anything humans had seen, she ended the war singlehandedly, but soon people started fearing her and started calling her a demon instead of a princess, she became angry and decided she was the only one worthy of the power of Chakra she was absorbing Chakra left and right until she was sealed by Ootsutsuki Hagaromo and Ootsutsuki Hamura'' Sasuke told his Sensei who was looking like he was about to faint.

''But you said they were from the future, but these creatures lived before our era'' Kakashi asked and Naruto was the one to explain.

''Kakashi-Sensei a war happened in the future, one that all three of us fought in, we were main players, but the war was headed by two men, all Shinju can tell me is that they were Uchiha, he doesn't know their names, but yeah the men resurrected Kaguya and Shinju, we fought them and we won, or rather we sealed them, but by sealing her we released so much Chakra that nine new Bijuu were created, but these lived for evil, pure evil, they were too much so Sasuke and I sent Kaguya and Shinju to the past in order to stop these creatures, as they have also traveled here, they also have Jinchuuriki'' Naruto explained and Kakashi nodded and asked what kind of Bijuu.

''There is the One-Tailed Jackal, the Two-Tailed Werewolf, The Three-Tailed Cerberus, The Four-Tailed Griffin, The Five-Tailed Phoenix, The Six-Tailed Cyclops, The Seven-Tailed Armored Crow, The Eight-Tailed Hydra, and The Nine-Tailed Dragon, each is much fiercer than their counterpart, and the worst thing is, some already have Jinchuuriki, and they only take the worst, darkest people as Jinchuuriki so yeah we have our work cut out for us'' Sasuke spoke, this was the most Kakashi had ever heard of the boy's, but there was one thing that was nagging him.

''But you two are still the Naruto and Sasuke I know right, or you two from the future aswell'' Kakashi asked and Naruto answered.

''Yeah we're still normal Naruto and Sasuke, it's just we know things from the future and we now have super strong beings inside of us, we're way stronger, and I'm smarter!'' Naruto yelled with a smile on his face Kakashi smiled aswell behind his mask, that was definitely Naruto, he knew that his students were powerful, so maybe he had to step up his training a little, he had to admit he had been slacking these last few years.

_Konoha_

The Hero's of Wave had arrived in their Village with Haku and Zabuza in tow, Naruto was getting vile looks and Zabuza and Haku were getting them aswell due to their Kiri headbands, the quickly arrived in the Hokage's Office.

''What's up Jiji'' Naruto asked and Zabuza and Haku were shocked at the informality with which he spoke to Shinobi No Kami, and were even more shocked when the Hokage returned it with that he was doing good.

''So Kakashi, you have arrived with people, may I ask who these two are, I know he is Momochi Zabuza but the girl'' The Hokage asked and Kakashi told him everything about the mission how it was actually a A-Rank and they had gotten the money from Gato, they promptly gave the Hokage the Scrolls which held 7,000,000,000 Ryo, the Hokage however due to the dangerousness of the mission and the fact that they stole money from a important public figure and executed said figure bumped it to a S-rank mission and said they would get their money three days from now, on Friday, Naruto couln't wait he just knew a S-rank pay was going to be a lot!

The Hokage was kind enough to give Haku and Zabuza a place in Konoha but Zabuza was going to have a session with Ibiki and Anko in which he would tell them everything he knew about Kiri, Haku was going be a Chuunin as she was obviously skilled enough to be one, after the Hokage dismissed everybody but Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke who told him everything they told Kakashi, the Hokage ordered Kakashi to take Naruto and Sasuke on a training trip, The Chuunin Exams were in six months and they were going to return in five, when asked what about Sakura, the Hokage smiled and said he knew just the person to train her, himself.

Sasuke and Naruto grumbled in jealousy that Sakura was going to be trained by the Hokage while they were going to be trained Kakashi, Kakashi laughed and told them to pack everything they needed as this was going to be the toughest training yet.

**Done with that chapter, tell me if you like it!, also how do you like the fact that Sakura is going to be trained by Hiruzen himself, how do you like the new Bijuu?, stay tuned!.**

**Ronald Orion Riddle**


	2. Dark Jinchuuriki

**Back with a new chapter!.**

**All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Three figures were walking to the gates of Konohagakure No Sato, the one in the middle was a man in a Jounin Outfit with grey spiky hair, the man had a mask over his face and one eye was covered with his headband, he stood at 6'1.

The one to the man's left was a young boy with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, the boy had three whisker-like scars on each cheek and had a bright smile on his face, he wore black Anbu style pants with a red T-Shirt and a tattered blue scarf, on his waist he had 10 scrolls, he wore standard Shinobi Sandals, though his shoes were high-top, on his back he had a long red Tachi, with a blue handle.

The one to the man's right was also a young boy, this one with black hair that spiked in the back and long bangs and black sunglasses that covered his purple eyes, he had a permanent scowl on his face. He like the blonde boy wore Black Anbu style pants, but with a white T-Shirt with a high collar, on the back of his T-Shirt was a large fan which symbolised his clan, he had normal Shinobi sandals.

The man and the boy were Konoha Shinobi returning from a trainingtrip.

The Chuunin at the Gate didn't even bother looking up from his orange book, but was forced to do so when the book mysteriously disapeared, the blonde boy was holding it.

''Hey!, what's the big id-

His eyes widened when he saw the respected Jounin Hatake Kakashi, the young Chuunin immediatly let him through but not before Naruto spoiled the ending, causing the man to cry in despair and the three Shinobi to laugh.

They decided walking to Hokage's office was something for more active people, for lazy people like them it was just Shunshin, and three males immediatly disappeared in a poof and reappeared in the Hokage's Office.

The Hokage was obviously giving a briefing to Mitarashi Anko and a team of three Anbu, and they were going on a S-rank mission due to the numerous Seals in the office which made it so people couldn't eavesdrop, S-rank missions never left the mouths of the Hokage and the Shinobi that did them.

''Aahh Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, you three are finally back from your trip, but you have come at a rather bad time, but Special Jounin Mitarashi and the Anbu were about to leave, so all is well'' The Hokage said and The 3 Shinobi and Kunoichi promptly disappeared, and the old man ordered to Kakashi to report how the trip had been.

''Very enlightening Hokage-sama, we trained, traveled and did a lot of other fun stuff, and we found out some of my Genin's strengths and weaknesses, Sasuke here is very skilled in Taijutsu, and he has a bloodline called the Shikotsumyaku, and get he has the Byakugan'' Kakashi told Hiruzen who dropped his pipe in shock.

''How can he have the Byakugan, your parents were Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku right?'' The Hokage asked and Sasuke nodded and said it was one of Kaguya's powers which he inherited, Sarutobi nodded and told Kakashi to continue.

''He also has a bloodline called the Rinnegan, it is the reason he's wearing those sunglasses he can only change it to Sharingan and Byakugan, not to his normal eyes, Sasuke has grown skilled in Ninjutsu of all 5 elements and we're working on Genjutsu'' Kakashi told the elderly Hokage who said to eloborate on Naruto's powers.

''Naruto has also gotten very skilled, he has mastered the Hiraishin and the Rasengan, and also due to the Shinju inside of him he can use all 5 elements and a few sub-elements, but he usually use Mokuton, he is very skilled in Taijutsu, Fuuinjutsu, and Kenjustu due to the sword which is called the Uzu no Ken, it's unique power is the fact that it uses Senjutsu and even if you miss a slash there will usually still be injury with your opponent'' Kakashi finished and The kage seemed at a loss for words again, but soon the elderly man scowled and grabbed a thick black book, Kakashi knew what it was but the boy's didn't.

''Kakashi-kun, please read it out loud, start at page 61'' The Hokage ordered and Kakashi went to the page and sighed when he saw two pictures, both of his students.

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Age:13**

**Nickname:The Ten-Tailed Demon.**

**Status:A-rank Jinchuuriki**

**Bijuu:unknown**

**height:155 cm**

**Weapon of choice:Ninjutsu,Kenjustu.**

**Uzumaki is wanted for the murder of B-rank Jounin of Iwa, Hirohito Daisuke, his known powers are Mokuton, Fuuton, Suiton, Katon, Doton and Raiton, he can use the fabled technique of the Bijuu, the Bijuudama.**

**Bounty:16,000,000 Ryo.**

**With sword:20,000,000 Ryo**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Age:13**

**Nickname:Ripple-eyed God**

**Status:A-rank Genin**

**Height:159 cm**

**Weapon of Choice:Ninjutsu, Taijutsu.**

**Uchiha is wanted for the murder of B-rank Jounin of Iwa Hirohito Daisuke, his known powers are Raiton, Katon, Doton, Suiton, Suiton, he also has the Kaguya clan's bloodline the Shikotsumyaku, which enables him to use his bones for battle and Gravity Release, with which he can push and pull, and the Sharingan.**

**Bounty:16,000,000**

**Alive:50,000,000**

''Hey this isn't fair!, why does Sasuke-teme get such a high bounty when he's alive!, I'm just as strong as he is but my bounty is lower'' Naruto complained, and as usual Kakashi gave an explanation.

''Naruto, you are just as strong as Sasuke is, maybe even a bit stronger, but the thing is, Sasuke has the Rinnegan, the Shikotsumyaku and the Sharingan, Iwa thinks that if they capture Sasuke they can turn him into a breeding factory so their next generation will be full of little Sasuke's, and imagine a village full of little Sasuke's, would Konoha survive?'' Kakashi asked and Naruto anwesered negatively, and Kakashi knew they boy now knew.

''But hey cheer up Naruto, the Chuunin exams are 2 days away, we came a little bit later, so in 2 days you'll get to lose all of your pent up stress!'' Kakashi said brightly and there was a short cheer of celebration at the prospect of fighting people.

The Hokage dismissed the young Shinobi and the three left for their homes, knowing that despite their strength the Chuunin exams were going to push them beyond their limits.

_2 days later_

Sasuke was collecting all his weapons for the Chuunin exams, he knew he would need everything he had because if the tales he heard of the Chuunin Exams were true, he wasn't even sure if he would survive.

**''Nonsense Indra, you are far stronger than these pathetice Shinobi of your village, atleast the ones with the same rank as you, but my boy I sense a dark Bijuu in the village and a few normal Bijuu'' **Kaguya's voice told him from inside his head, he was used by now to woman never calling him by his name and always by Indra, it was true though he had sensed them aswell and he knew that with one of the Dark Bijuu in the village, shit was going to hit the roof.

Sasuke met up with Naruto and now the two were walking to the academy together, they were going to meet up with Kakashi and Sakura the two hadn't seen Sakura yet and wondered if she had changed due to her training with the Hokage, Sasuke hoped she had lost her foolish crush, she wasn't even his type!.

The two however on their way there saw Konohamaru being held up by the collar by a older boy with make-up and a catsuit.

''Hey, you with the make-up!, let the kid go!'' Naruto demanded, and the other boy merely smirked.

''Oh and what if I don't!, you don't look like you can do anyth-

He had been rudely interrupted by a blast of gravity in his face from Sasuke, the Uchiha watched as Kankuro was sent flying and the young Sarutobi ran toward Naruto.

''Boss!, I haven't seen you in a while!, I'm doing great in the academy, my grandpa thinks I can graduate in a year from now if I study hard!'' The young Sarutobi told Naruto who smiled, but then turned to Sasuke.

''Sasuke, why did you use Shinra Tensei, couln't you have used Bansho Tennin?'' Naruto asked and Sasuke's eyes widened.

''I-I hadn't thought of that to be honest'' The young Uchiha told Naruto who surpressed his laugh and looked at the make-up guy who was pulling the package from his back, but before he could a ice cold voice that Naruto and Sasuke had sensed a while ago decided to make himself known.

''Kankuro, stop this nonsense at once!'' A boy with blood red and a kanji for love on his forehead ordered, the boy wore loose fitting black pants with a black top, and a giant gourd on his back.

''Y-yes Gaara, but please don't kill me!'' Kankuro begged, and the boy seemed to think a little bit.

''I won't...for now, tell me! What are your names!'' The boy demanded to know, and Sasuke and Naruto knew that he was a Jinchuuriki.

''My name is Uchiha Sasuke.''

''Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Uzumaki...Uchiha...Mother demands your blood, and I won't disappoint her!'' The red headed psychopath said with conviction, Naruto and Sasuke knew they could take the boy, his body looked weak and untrained which meant he usually relied on his Bijuu, cut off his connection with his Bijuu and he would be as easy to beat as Konohamaru, maybe even easier.

The boy's realised they were going to be late so Naruto quickly warped in a yellow flash to get there faster, and Sasuke looked like he own eye was sucking him in.

They appeared infront of Sakura and Kakashi, Sakura had black Shinobi pants and a pink sleeveless top with blue sandals, her pink hair had been cut shorter, she seemed more healthy and far more happy.

''Wow Sakura-chan you changed, I bet you know all kinds of Jutsu thanks to you becoming Jiji's apprentice!'' Naruto told her with a bright smile on his face and the pinkette was quick to anwser.

''Hahhaha, I know a few Jutsu, but I heard you and Sasuke-kun became these bigshots, how did that happen?'' The girl asked and they quickly told her everything and the girl accepted it rather easily, when they asked how strong she was, she told them they were going to have to wait.

Kakashi wished them luck and they walked into the Academy, they saw some guy with a bowlcut and a girl getting their asses kicked by two Chuunin who stood at the door, they had also noticed the Genjutsu, Sakura walked forward and called the two Chuunin out.

''Hey you two!, leave them alone, and while you're at it drop the Genjutsu!, we're at the second floor!'' The pinkette stated and whispering started going around while, the two Chuunin smirked.

''So you've noticed the Genjutsu eh?, well notice this!'' the Chuunin said and tried to kick Sakura in the neck, Sakura retalitating with a kick aswell, the guy with the bowlcut appeared between them and stopped both legs, surprising everyone who had just seen him getting ass kicked.

''Lee!, I thought you had said that we had to keep a low profile, which meant hiding our abillities!'' a boy with long brown hair and white eyes told the boy who looked ashamed, the girl quickly told him it didn't matter now.

Team 7 started walking when they were confronted by the boy with the bowlcut.

''Hey you with the sunglasses!, you're Uchiha Sasuke right?, I want to fight you to see where I stand, you see I am the previous Rookie of the year, while you were the one from this year'' The boy loudly stated and Sasuke never one to say no to a challenge quickly accepted.

The two boy's stood in front of eachother and waited until finally Lee lost his patience and disappeared in flash of speed and reappeared above Sasuke ready to give him a heel kick, he struck Sasuke with the heel kick and Sasuke was surprised by the power behind it, he had to take this fight seriously.

Sasuke recovered and quickly dashed toward Lee, faster than the boy could keep up with and delivered a vicious kick in the boy's neck, followed by a palm strike in the Solar Plexus, Sasuke finished it off by delivering a punch to the boy's jaw, leaving the bowl cut boy dazed.

The boy was ready to fight more when a tortoise appeared which Lee seemed to fear, the tortoise was revealed to be hiding Lee's Sensei, a man Sasuke and Naruto thought was his father or something, the man apologized for Lee's actions, which Sasuke accepted, they tried to forget they ever met the two and walked in the classroom, revealing numerous people glaring at them, Naruto didn't hesitate and glared right back and channeled Shinju's Chakra causing a Ten-Tailed being to stand behind Naruto and scare all those that tried to scare him with their killing intent.

A few people caught Naruto's interest, a team from Kumo with a girl that had HUGE breasts and a other team from Kumo, which had a Jinchuuriki girl surprising Naruto, there was also a team from Iwa that was snarling at Naruto and Sasuke, a team from Kiri with a boy with black hair, he seemed to cast a shadow over the entire room with even his teammates giving him looks of fear, and the boy seemed to enjoy the looks, Naruto and Sasuke knew they had found a Dark Jinchuuriki.

**Done with that chapter, what do you think of the Dark Bijuu and the Dark Jinchuuriki?, find out what's going to happen in the next exciting chapter of Gods among Men!**

**Ronald Orion Riddle **


	3. Never Mess With Uzumaki Naruto

**Back with a new chapter guys!**

**All rights go to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

''Alright listen up maggots!, I am the examiner Morino Ibiki, you will do a test of 9 questions, the tenth one will be done verbally by me, however if you get the tenth question wrong, you are never going to enter the Chuunin Exams again!, and don't even think about cheating these Chuunin will have you asses!'' The man said with his menacing voice, he had a head covered with a bandana and wore a long trenchcoat, which Naruto had to admit looked pretty cool on him.

The Chuunin started passing around the paper's, Naruto looked to his side and saw that he was sitting next to a Kusa Genin with a straw hat, and Hinata, the shy girl smiled and him which he quickly returned.

Naruto turned his eyes to the the test and was shocked, these weren't questions he could answser, he was good at Chakra and fighting, but he sucked at all things written, he could sense Sasuke using the Sharingan to cheat, that was so Sasuke to cheat when they couln-

Wait!, maybe that was the purpose of this test, to see how good they could cheat!, after all that's what Shinobi had to excel in, Cheating!.

Naruto smirked as he thought of a good way to cheat, he flashed through a few handseals underneath his table, nobody noticing them except the Kusa Genin who's eyes widened as _she_ had recognized them. Naruto softly whispered.''_**Kokuangyo No Jutsu**__ (Bringer of Darkness Jutsu)''___The entire room was enveloped in darkness, atleast their eyes were, they couldn't see anything, the Shodaime's jutsu was unbreakable but it did have a time limit, and that was one minute, he quickly teleported to where Sakura was and copied everything she had, and sat back in his chair comfortably until the Genjutsu broke, he noticed everyone but Sasuke wildly looking for who had done the justu, Naruto knew Ibiki suspected him, but he didn't have shit on him.

Ibiki looked at the blonde boy, he knew the boy had cast the Genjutsu, but the Chuunin didn't know and that was important, but that was what surpised him, he thought the boy had zero skill in Genjutsu, and here the blonde idiot had used the Shodaime's Genjutsu, the Bingo Book needed to update on his skillset, but he was also interested in the young Uchiha, the boy wore shades which hid his eyes, possibly to protect his Sharingan, but Ibiki suspected something greater.

''Alright maggots time's up!, put down your pencils!, alright if you anwser this question wrong!, you'll never be able to enter the Chuunin Exams again, so leave now if you're not sure so you can fight another day'' Ibiki spoke and one by one a lot of people started leaving, Ibiki said one more time this was the good moment to leave when Naruto stood up.

''Look shut up!, nobody here is scared and those who where didn't even desereve to become Chuunin!, stop stalling and start talking!'' the young Jinchuuriki said, surprising everyone and encouraging people to stay in their seats.

'''You all...pass!, this was a test for gathering information, and the tenth question was to see you resolve, and thanks to blondy here, you all get to contin-

He was loudly interrupted by a Kunai coming through the window, and a young woman immediatly following through it, Naruto felt drool on the edges of his mouth and knew Sasuke along with probably 98% of the guy's there were having the same feeling.

The woman was hot, with purple hair put in a bun and her headband around her forehead, anda large bust with a revealing mesh-dress, the créme colored trenchcoat being the only thing hiding her nipples, she also had a brown skirt.

''HAHAHAHAHAH, Ibiki, I think you're going soft, leaving this much, we'll I'll cut them down in half, follow me young Genin!'' The woman said excitedly and jumped through the window the Genin quckly following.

´´So Sasuke, one a scale of one to ten.´´

''Ten easily Dobe.''

''Thought so.''

''Alright young Shinobi and Kunoichi, the name´s Mitarashi Anko and I will be the proctor of this exam, the forest you see behind me is Trainings Area 44, but lovingly called the Forest of Death as well´´ The woman said and Naruto and Sasuke shared a small chuckle, a forest wouln´t scare them when they had seen true monstrosities, and a other chuckle was heard but much quieter, this one from the Dark Jinchuuriki.

A kunai came racing at Naruto and Sasuke, both boys never leaving their spots, the busty Special Jounin appeared beside them and quickly licked the blood off that obviously belonged to one of the boy´s, nobody was sure who.

''Little Children like you two are usally the first ones to die in this forest, I know you two are those bigshots that went to train with Kakashi for 5 months, don't think you'll survive just because you trained with that lazy bum, You little brats look like you don't belong here.''

''Look lady, can you please move on with these exams, Sasuke and I will be fine, I can assure you that, there are only a few we are worried about'' Naruto told the woman who back off and gave them instructions on what to do in this test, they were going to get either A scroll of Heaven or a Scroll of Earth, they were going to have to steal a other team's scroll so that they could get to the tower, Sakura quickly got a scroll, the Earth one and Anko told them to head out, which they did, they rushed through the trees, and eventually settled down on the ground, Sakura made a few traps, which Naruto and Sasuke found rather skillfully made, they quickly settled down and started talking.

''Alright I'll start this off, the teams we should be aware of are the team from Kiri, the two from Kumo, the one from Iwa the one from Suna, and Oto, I suggest attacking the team from Kumo, not the one with the Jinchuuriki, but the other one, they look like they use a lot of Kenjutsu which means they are weak to Genjutsu, and both Naruto and I can use a few Genjutsu.''

''Too bad Sasuke-kun, you won't get past this point'' a sinister female voice came, they turned around and saw the Kusa Genin that had been sitting next to Naruto in the exams, Sasuke turned on his Byakugan behind his sunglasses and was surprised at the amount of Chakra this woman had, easily Kage-level, someone like this didn't belong in the Chuunin Exams.

''You see I have the Scroll of Heaven, but you're going to have to take it from me'' The Kusa Genin said, opening her mouth and letting the scroll slide through her throat.

''Uhhh!, that's disgusting!, but we're going to have to take your scroll!, so come down here and fight us!'' Naruto yelled and the Kusa Genin jumped down, Naruto immediatly pulled his right hand to his side and started collecting Chakra in his hand, until a black ball of pure destruction was laying in his hand.''_**Bijuudama **__(Tailed Beast Bomb)__**!'' **_the young boy yelled and held out a palm, firing the Bijuudama like a projectile hitting the Kusa Genin right in the chest, or at least that was what Naruto thought.

''Hahahahah, that's what you get when you mess with the great Uzumaki Naruto!, people usually die when they do that, hahahahahahah!'' But as Naruto continued to brag about his greatness, Orochimaru was watching from a tree, he had simply dodged the ball.

''Naruto-kun, all that power is wasted on a foolish boy like you, allow me to relieve you of it!'' Orochimaru spoke softly to himself and jumped out of the tree to Naruto at the the speed of sound, and kicked the boy in hard in the back.

Naruto was sent flying but Sasuke had immediatly materialised a bone sword to fight Orochimaru with, Orochimaru had enough experience with the Shikotsumyaku to dodge all of Sasuke's moves, especially considering Sasuke wasn't even half as skilled with it as Kimmimaro.

''LOOK THAT'S IT LADY, NOW MORE HOLDING BACK, I'M GOING IN!'' Naruto cried out and rushed at the lady with his blood red sword, Orochimaru dodged it easily enough, but hissed in pain as he felt something going through his lung, Naruto was smirking at him, Orochimaru was sure he had dodged, how had the boy injured him!, at this rate, he was going to die, he had to mark Sasuke and leave, but unfortunatly for him said boy and Naruto weren't going to let hem leave that easily.

''Hey lady you're looking a little injured, but that's what you get when you fuck with Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke!, show her how we do!'' Naruto yelled and Sasuke smirked the boy started flashing through a few handseals.

''Alright I'm ending this, _**Katon:Karyudan No Jutsu**__(Fire Release:Fire Dragon Projectile)'' _Sasuke coldly spewed the white hot flames at the Kusa Genin fully expecting the woman to die, he felt Kaguya telling him it wasn't over but he just put it to the woman's paranoia.

He watched as the smoke cleared revealing a man, not the woman they had been fighting a minute ago, this man was as pale like a corpse with purple markings down his face, and golden slitted eyes, which were hatefully glaring at them.

''You two..., I hate you two, I will kill you Naruto, and you Sasuke will become my next body!, yes all that delicious power will belong to me!, but I have to take my leave now, but mark my words, if the Chuunin Exams are stopped, I will destroy Konoha!'' The Kusa Genin snarled, but Naruto wouln't let this person leave that fast.

''Look I've had had just about enough of you Orochimaru, I recognize you from the books Kakashi-sensei forced me to read, you're far to dangerous to let live, so I will save Konoha by ending you'' Naruto told the pale man, who's eyes widened in confusion as Naruto clapped his hands together and closed his eyes.

''Feel my wrath..._**Tenpenchii**__(Cataclysm).''_

Naruto's eyes opened and the usual blue cerulean eyes, were slitted red, obviously Shinju was in control, a thunderstorm that hadn't been there even a second ago started brewing in the sky, one that was so powerful that stray lightning bolts were hitting the The giant trees of Konoha, until a truly giant lightning bolt raced at Orochimaru, too fast for to react to, hitting him squarely in the head, Naruto was sure he was dead this time.

''Well he won't be getting up from that!, now let's go Sasuke, to the Kumo team!'' Naruto told Sasuke who nodded and ran after Naruto, Sakura stared in amazement at her teammate's power, they were both so powerful now, she was starting to feel minor despite her training with Hiruzen-sensei.

_Kumo Team._

Naruto and Sasuke watched from the trees as the busty one called Samui told her teammates the plan to gain a scroll from a other team, the girl hadn't sensed which didn't surprise them, they had been thaught by Kakashi and after Ninjutsu, Stealth was Kakashi's forte.

Naruto gave Sasuke a quick nod and the boy's jumped from the tree they had been standing in, Naruto would take Omoi as he was still a little bit exhausted from his Tenpenchii so he was going to take the weakest member of the team, while Sasuke would take both girls.

They jumped right in the middle of their triangle and Naruto didn't hesitate with a kick to Omoi's face, Samui quickly took her katana out and tried to slash Sasuke with it only for the boy to jump high.

''Hahahahah, you're pretty hot and strong, but I'm in it to win it so _**Shinra Tensei!**__(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)''_ Sasuke yelled and a force of gravity slammed itself against Samui who was thrown against a tree and immediatly unconcious, Sasuke liked it that way, he didn't want to hurt so a beautiful girl too much.

On the other side Naruto was dominating Omoi, he had caught the boy in th Bringer of Darkness Genjutsu and the boy was now wildly slashing at where he thought Naruto was at, which was about 10 feet from where Naruto actually was he was forced to stop when someone grabbed him in a Full Nelson.

''Alright you punk if you want your teammates to live, I suggest you give us your scroll, because if you don't there will be hell to pay, and those girl will be the ones paying it'' Naruto growled at the lollipop boy who gulped but before he could anwser the question Karui kicked Omoi in his temple causing him to fall unconcious, Naruto had to admit she was a tenacious one.

''You'll never get the scroll!, you may have taken out my team but I still live, and even if you kill me my Sensei would kill you!'' Karui cried and quickly silenced her with a chop in the neck, but not before Sasuke used a Genjutsu to find where the scroll was.

Naruto and Sasuke both blushed when they found out where the scroll was hidden.

Between Samui's breasts.

''Look Sasuke I think I should do this man, you've been a teamplayer all day long, but now it's time for take one for the team'' Naruto told the Uchiha whom shook his head with a sympathetic look on his face.

''No Naruto, you've done so much hard work today, you killed Orochimaru!, how about you take a nice long rest, while I get the scroll'' Sasuke told Naruto who wasn't having any of it.

''I insist!, come on let me do it.''

''No I insist let me do it.''

''ME!''

''ME!''

''ME!''

''LET'S JUST DO IT TOGETHER ALRIGHT!'' Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face who nodded and they both walked toward Samui's body.

They both put their hands between Samui's breasts and quickly grabbed it, while they were perverts they wouln't take adventage of a unconcious girl.

''Oh yeah let's get Sakura and Kamui out of this hell hole!'' Naruto told Sasuke who noddded, they quickly warped over to Sakura grabbing the girl, Sasuke teleported them over to the tower where they saw they were the first ones there.

The opened the scrolls revealing it had been Iruka-sensei and that it was a Summoning Scroll, the man explained the purpose of the test and Team 7 nodded at his wise words.

The were told they were going to have 4 days of rest, but inside the tower where the participants could rest where The Dark Jinchuuriki's team, Gaara's team, and the female Jinchuuriki from Kumo's team.

Naruto and Sasuke had a stare down with the Jinchuuriki, the Jinchuuriki looking back at them, all of a sudden the room seemed to change and they were surrounded by thousands of Shinobi doing battle, but among them were Naruto and Sasuke, it bacame obvious to Naruto and Sasuke that these weren't there normal selves, Sasuke wore a long white cloak with black shinobi pants, on the back of the cloak were 9 tomoe and a rinnegan, Naruto had the same cloak, but his seemed to be made out of fiery chakra, Sasuke had just put a bone sword through a young child, while Naruto had just killed a woman with his Mokuton while laughing, they were obviously evil versions of the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

Naruto growled and released the Genjutsu, the Dark Jinchuuriki was laughing like a madman, he had obviously cast the Genjutsu to scare them and Naruto and Sasuke wouln't admit it but he had suceeded.

**Well that's it for this chapter, how do you like the Dark Jinchuuriki, what does the ominous vision he showed Naruto and Sasuke mean? Find out next time **

**Ronald Orion Riddle out.**


End file.
